


What hurts more?

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pain, Threats, Whump, Whumptober 2020, confident lena, gun - Freeform, kara blew out her powers, knife, mugged, no.28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara is on a date with Lena on their one free night, but two idiots come and interpret it. That's not the reason the night's ruined though...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What hurts more?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28! Almost. Done. Hope ya like it! 💛

Kara and Lena walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, laughing and enjoying the rare night off together. 

"Hand over your bags and no one gets hurt." Shouted a man with a knife. Behind him was another fellow holding a gun. Both were dressed in all black, and wore ski masks over their faces. 

Kara was reaching for her bag when Lena stopped her. 

"No." Lena stood up tall, not fearing the knife nor the gun. "We will not." 

"Uhhh, Lee?" Kara questioned. "What are you doing?" 

Lena tilted her head towards Kara. "It's a matter of principal. If they get away with it with us, then they think they can do it to anyone."

"I thought that was police and terrorists?" 

"Close enough," Lena snapped. "Besides, Supergirl will be here any minute to teach these fools a lesson."

Kara clenched her fist. She knew Supergirl wouldn't be showing up, since earlier today she blew out her powers. That's the only reason she had the night off, but Kara hadn't found the time to tell Lena yet. 

"Why don't we just give it to them?" Kara asked, desperate to get Lena to change her mind. "We can just replace what we have in there."

"No." Lena stood her ground. 

"You might wanna listen to her." The man with the gun gestured to Kara. "For a blonde, she seems pretty smart."

Kara scowled but stayed still. She desperately wanted to zap him with her heat vision. 

"Supergirl will stop you." Lena was resolute in her stance. Kara's heart ached. 

"Oh yea?" The man with the knife taunted. "Well I don't see her and her stupid cape anywhere." 

"Lena please," Kara begged. "Just give it to them." 

"No!" Lena shouted.

The man with the knife shrugged and gestured to the guy with the gun. 

"Guess we'll do it the hard way." 

Before Lena could react, the man with the gun pistol whipped her and knocked her to the ground. Kara raised her hands in defense and the man with the knife grabbed both their bags. 

"Tell Supergirl we say hi," he sneered as he ran off with his partner. 

Kara growled as they ran, but her attention soon returned to Lena. 

"Oh Rao." Kara dropped to her knees. "Please be okay," she whispered, pulling Lena into her lap. 

"K-kara?" 

"I'm here Lena, I'm here."

"Why... Why didn't she come?" Whimpered as she looked around.

"Who?" Kara asked as she checked the bruise on her head. 

"Supergirl."

Kara felt her heart stop. She needed to tell her. She couldn't lie to Lena any longer, not after she'd gotten hurt because of it. 

"She uh, she blew out her powers." Kara stroked Lena's hair. 

"How- how do you know that?" Lena asked, still dazed from the blow. 

Kara bit her lip. 

"I know... I know because..."

Kara shut her eyes tight and blurted out the answer. 

"IknowbecauseI'mSupergirl."

"Haha Kara... Very funny." Lena laughed at Kara's 'joke'. 

"It's not a joke Lee." Kara felt tears coming to her eyes. 

"So you mean to tell me you've been lying to me, this whole time?" 

"Yes."

"How could you?!" Lena accused. "I thought you trusted me." 

"I do!" Kara exclaimed. "I do trust you Lee."

"Don't you dare call me that." Lena pushed herself out of Kara's lap. She wobbled as she tried to stand. 

"Lena please." Kara stood and reached out to help her. "At least let me take you to a hospital. That pistol had to hurt."

"Oh I've been hurt worse," Lena spit. "Go pretend to care about someone else."

Tears threatened to fall from Kara's face. She reached out and grabbed Lena's hand. 

"Please Lena. I love you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Too late Kara. Now go." 

Lena yanked her hand out of Kara's and reached for her purse. She sighed before starting to walk home. 

Kara cried to herself as she walked in the opposite direction. 

'This wasn't how our anniversary was supposed to go...'

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of over confident Lena. Also answer the question in the comments. 
> 
> What hurts more? A gun hitting you in the head? Or your girlfriend lying to you for several months/years. 💛


End file.
